A Walk Home
by writerchic90
Summary: An Otto/Thea one-shot set after the musical. It also says what happened to everyone else.


Years have passed and things have changed completely. Wendla and Moritz were dead and the truth behind what really happened to them passed between the families in the town a year after the incidents.

Melchior had found a new girl to love around his reform school and had not been home since he found out that Wendla was dead. Ilse had left shortly after Melchior had visited last. The boys in the class often wondered if something had happened between them, since the people they loved died.

Hanschen and Ernst apparently ran away together as soon as they turned 17. Their parents tried to cover up them leaving together by saying they were going to school, but all of the "children" knew better.

Georg gave up his desire for his piano teacher when he started noticing how Anna had grown up. She was sweet and had a bit of spunk in her. Lucky for Georg, she found him agreeable, especially when he played the piano for her. They were married 2 months ago and Anna was suspected of expecting.

Martha went to live with the Gabor's when Frau Gabor caught Herr Bessell beating Martha one night as she was walking. She became part of their family and is happier than she ever was before.

Thea, Martha, and Anna had weekly meeting in the woods. On her way home from one of these rendezvous, Thea ran into an old friend.

"Otto! How are you?" she asked.

"Thea. It is so nice to see you! I am well and yourself?" he asked politely.

"Well also. Thank you."

They stood staring at anything but each other. Since Melchior turned out to be too much of a radical for Thea, she had developed a liking of the shy and quiet Mama's boy that was standing in front of her. Little did she know that the timid young man standing in front of her found her charming and perfect. They had danced at Anna and Georg's wedding, but had not seen each other since.

"Where are you heading?" Otto asked, breaking the semi-awkward silence.

"Home. I just finished visiting with Anna and Martha," she told him.

"Oh. Would like some company on your way then?"

"That would be lovely," she said with a beaming smile.

They walked slowly and silently, both content to be in the other's company. When a sudden movement in the brush made Thea jump, Otto took her hand to make her feel safe.

When they reached her house both stalled at the oncoming separation.

"Why don't you come inside?"

"Are you sure that your family will not mind?"

"They are not here. They are visiting family."

"Are you sure that you want me to come in then?" he asked hesitantly. He did not want her to get a bad name for inviting him in.

"Yes. I would like some company. It can be lonely in an empty house."

"If you insist," Otto said with a smile.

They went inside and Thea made tea for the two of them. Then they went into the sitting room with their tea to chat.

"So, what are your plans?" Thea asked.

"You mean with my life? I would like to settle down and start a family near here."

"That sounds like a sound plan. Do you have someone singled out?"

"There is someone who I am interested, but I doubt she feels the same."

"You could tell me who and I could find out for you."

"Thank you, but no."

"Why not?"

"It would be too embarrassing on my part."

"Tell me." She said, more forcefully than he expected from Thea. She also batted her eyelashes at him, which weakened his stance.

"You," he said as he stared at his feet.

After the shock of his response passed, Thea crossed the room to sit next to Otto.

"I can tell you that she is very interested," she said with a shaking voice.

Otto looked up at her. She looked so beautiful at that moment with the sun trickling in and her eyes full of hope for what might happen. Before he knew what he was doing, his lips were pressed against hers.

When they finally parted, smiles spread across their faces. They began speaking about what they could do and how their lives had played out so far. Time seemed to pass quickly and it was nearing sunrise when they began to drift to sleep with Thea using Otto as a pillow.

They awoke the next morning to the sound of the front door opening.

"Thea! For heaven's sake, what is going on?" her mother screamed.

Otto and Thea separated themselves.

"Mama, Otto was just keeping me company last night and we fell asleep."

"You had better make an honest woman out of her," her father said sternly towards Otto.

"With your permission sir, I would like to," Otto replied, somehow remaining relatively calm.

Surprised by his request, Thea's entire family was speechless as Otto turned to Thea.

"Thea, would you care to marry me?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

Thea smiled and through herself towards Otto in a warm embrace.

Two months later, everyone gathered at the church for Thea and Otto's wedding. Even Hanschen, Ernst, Melchior, and Ilse came back for the ceremony. It was beautiful and Thea looked stunning in her simple gown and the tiger lilies she chose as her flowers. Otto nearly cried when he saw her.

At their wedding celebration, everyone was civil towards each other, despite their differences from their dark pasts.

Hanschen and Ernst danced together, ignoring the many stares that were sent in their direction. Melchior danced with his fiancé, Caroline. Ilse danced with her friend Joques. Georg and Anna swayed back and forth. Even Martha danced with one of Ilse's friends that she brought.

As Otto and Thea moved together as one, Thea was overcome with happiness. It seemed that both Wendla and Moritz's ghosts were there with them too.

"Is this everything you had hoped for?" Otto whispered in his new wife's ear.

"It is perfect. I could not have asked for a better ending."

**A/N So I'm don't really care too much for this, but I wanted to write a bit of fluff and I wanted to write it with not-so-used characters. Please. Let me know what you think! **


End file.
